Sous le masque
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Le mariage de Bellatrix Black et de Rodolphus Lestrange s'était déroulé sous un soleil de plomb et dans l'intimité la plus parfaite. Les deux amants s'étaient rencontrés lors des nombreuses réunions que faisait Lord Voldemort et ensuite, poussés par un puissant amour, il ne s'étaient plus quittés.


Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000006859 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000006842

Le mariage de Bellatrix Black et de Rodolphus Lestrange s'était déroulé sous un soleil de plomb et dans l'intimité la plus parfaite. Les deux amants s'étaient rencontrés lors des nombreuses réunions que faisait Lord Voldemort et ensuite, poussés par un puissant amour, il ne s'étaient plus quittés. Les années ont passées après ce mariage heureux, les meurtres de Bellatrix la rendaient plus cruelle et crainte au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient fréquents. Rodolphus aimait torturer mais ne tuait plus que rarement. Lorsqu'il effectuait des missions avec sa femme, elle se chargeait d'achever les victimes et prenait ceci pour un jeu entre eux deux. La soif de sang de Bellatrix était infinie si bien que Lord Voldemort l'a fait nommé comme bras droit. Rodolphus n'en avait été que jaloux et s'arrangeait pour ne faire que des missions de filature.

Le couple Lestrange ne se voyait plus que très peu, quelques années après leur mariage. Rodolphus rentrait toujours seul, espérant voir sa femme revenir dans leur manoir ce qui arrivait très rarement. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient, ils n'échangeaient aucun mot, peu de baisers et contrairement à leur passion dévorante d'auparavant, quand ils se couchait dans leur lit, c'était pour dormir.

Le soir de leur dixième anniversaire de mariage, Rodolphus prépara une surprise à sa femme. Il lui avait préparé un dîner aux chandelles. Il l'attendit de vingt-deux heures à deux heures du matin, fatigué, légèrement irrité et ayant déjà vidé trois verres de vingt centilitres de Whisky Pur-Feu. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se leva, lâcha son verre, et se précipita de la recevoir. Il lui sourit gentiment, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie, dit-il, mielleux.

Bellatrix se détacha de lui, enleva son manteau qu'elle laissa dans l'entrée et en voyant les bougies et la table dressée, elle se retourna vers Rodolphus en affichant un sourire particulièrement sadique et renversa la table. Les bougies s'éteignirent aussitôt eurent-elles heurtées le carrelage, la vaisselle se brisa et les chandeliers se démantelèrent. Puis, faisant comme si de rien était, elle monta le grand escalier menant à la chambre conjugale et en claqua la porte. Rodolphus regarda sa table défaite, sans voix. Il serra les dents, les poings et fou de rage, grimpa les escalier quatre à quatre en sortant sa baguette magique de son veston. Il entra vivement dans la chambre et son regard menaçant sembla se calmer quand il vit Bellatrix en sous-vêtements devant lui. Il déglutit, honteux de s'être énervé et rangea sa baguette.

-Sors d'ici ! Cria la femme.

Mais Rodolphus ne sortit pas. Il s'approcha de sa femme et lui caressa le visage. Alors, elle le gifla et il vacilla sous le choc, une griffure lui barrant la joue. Il la prit alors par les épaules et la poussa contre le mur derrière elle. Elle se cogna violemment, glissant et tombant au sol. Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur en lui prenant les poignets pour ne pas qu'elle bouge.

-C'est quoi ton problème, bordel ? Hurla Rodolphus alors que Bellatrix se débattait encore. Je fais tout ce que tu veux, je fais tout pour te faire plaisir, je me soumet à chacun de tes désirs et t'en as rien à foutre !

-Lâche moi ! Cria Bellatrix en plantant ses ongles dans la peau de son mari.

-Je ne te satisfait peut-être plus, c'est ça ?! Continua Rodolphus en criant, hors de lui. Je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi ! Trop vieux peut-être aussi, c'est ça hein ? Ta petite personne préfèrerais quelqu'un de plus athlétique peut-être ?!

Il lâcha violemment Bellatrix qui soupira de soulagement, retrouvant l'usage de ses mains.

-Que faut-il que je fasse, par Merlin, pour que tu redevienne celle que tu étais avant ? Dit-il, un soupçon de regret dans la voix.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi ! Répliqua Bellatrix.

-Ah oui ? S'emporta son mari de nouveau. Maintenant, tu as d'autres occupations, n'est-ce pas ?! Baiser le Lord !

-Comment oses-tu ?

-J'ose, tu vois ! Et je vais te dire, j'en ai marre de tes gamineries ! J'en peux plus de te voir le reluquer sans arrêt lors des réunions ! Tu ne racontes jamais tes journées peut-être parce que tu ne veux pas me dire que je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi, que tu as trouvé mieux ailleurs, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te fait jouir mieux que moi !

-Mais arrête de dire des choses pareilles, Rodolphus !

-Non ! Pas tant que tu m'auras pas dit ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te récupérer, Bella …

Rodolphus tomba à genoux devant sa femme, le visage entre les mains. Bellatrix était blessée par tout ce qu'il avait dit mais n'en fit rien paraître, restant impassible aux pleurs de son mari. Elle se leva, retira ses derniers vêtements et enfila une nuisette noire pour se réfugier sous les draps. Rodolphus se releva, les joues humides, lassé d'essayer de se battre pour garder sa femme. Il sortit de la chambre en jetant un dernier regard sur Bellatrix qui avait fermé les yeux et descendit au salon. Il s'assit dans un grand fauteuil sombre, fit venir la bouteille de Wisky Pur-Feu jusqu'à lui d'un coup de baguette et but à la bouteille.

Tout le monde savait que part dessus le masque, le couple s'aimait. Mais en dessous, ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'était que l'amour entre Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange était à sens unique, que Bellatrix aimait le Lord et que Rodolphus aimait sa femme à en crever.


End file.
